Die Invasion (3)
Die Invasion, Teil 3 (Within the Serpent's Grasp) ist die 21. Episode der ersten Staffel von Stargate Kommando SG-1. Inhalt In der Basis wird alles vorbereitet, um die Militäreinrichtung zu schließen. O'Neill geht zu General Hammond. Er will wissen, ob die Sache endgültig erledigt ist. Die Entscheidung steht fest, trotz Widerwillen aller Beteiligten: Das Stargate soll begraben werden. Jackson trifft O'Neill, Carter und Teal’c beim Stargate. Teal’c will gehen, bevor das Stargate geschlossen wird. Daniel will auch weg. Carter ist noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen den alternativen Realitäten gibt. Man würde sie alle vor ein Kriegsgericht stellen, wenn man sie erwischt. Jackson will gehen und versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Teal’c ist auch der Meinung, dass man die Goa'uld mit einem Überraschungsangriff stoppen könnte. O'Neill lässt sich breitschlagen. Sie beschließen zu gehen. Carter blockiert die Zugänge zum Stargateraum. Das Gate wird aktiviert. SG-1 schickt eine Sonde durch das Wurmloch. Am Zielort ist es dunkel. Per Infrarotkamera kann man ein DHD erkennen. Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Leben dort. Die Türblockade wird aufgebrochen. SG-1 verschwindet im Wurmloch und General Hammond hat das Nachsehen. Das Team sucht mit Taschenlampen den Raum ab. Sie finden Transportkisten mit Waffen darin: Zat'Nikitel. Teal’c erklärt, wie man damit umgeht. Dann hören sie ein Geräusch und SG-1 verliert die Balance und geht zu Boden. Nur Teal’c bleibt stehen. Teal’c schlägt vor, zur Erde zurückzukehren, aber sie können sich nicht einwählen. Auch ein 2. Versuch schlägt fehl. Türen öffnen sich und Jaffa kommen herein. Sie bemerken SG-1 aber nicht, sondern befestigen eine Kugel im Zentrum des Stargates. Teal’c erklärt SG-1, dass es sich bei dem Ding um einen Kommunikationsglobus handelt. Der Jaffa öffnet für SG-1 die Tür und das Team sieht sich weiter um. Sie schleichen endlos durch die Gänge, ohne von jemand bemerkt zu werden. In der Basis informiert Harriman General Hammond, wohin SG-1 verschwunden ist. Ferretti will mit SG-2 hinter SG-1 her, um sie zurückzuholen, aber General Hammond überlegt noch. SG-1 findet in einer Kammer einen Sarkophag. O'Neill will wissen, ob Teal’c weiß, wer wohl darin liegt. Aber Teal’c reagiert nicht, sondern starrt nur aus einem Energiefeldfenster. Carter stellt fest, dass sie sich nicht auf einem Planeten sondern an Bord eines Raumschiffes befinden - eines Goa'uld Hatak-Frachtschiffes, wie Teal’c bemerkt. Das Rütteln vorhin war der Start des Raumschiffs. Auf der Erde wird das Gate aktiviert, um eine Sonde hinter SG-1 her zu schicken, aber das letzte Symbol kann nicht kodiert werden, was sich keiner erklären kann. Teal’c war sich nicht sicher, dass es ein Raumschiff war, weil er noch nie an Bord eines solchen war. SG-1 wird von Jaffa-Wachen überrascht, aber Carter kann die Wachen mit der Zat-Waffe erledigen. Da Carter jetzt weiß, dass sie sich auf einem Raumschiff befinden, kann sie auch erklären, warum SG-1 nicht nach Hause wählen konnte. Der Ausgangspunkt kann nicht mehr bestimmt werden, weil das Raumschiff sich bewegt. Teal’c berichtet, dass er nur ausgebildet wurde, Todesgleiter zu fliegen. Er kann das Pyramidenraumschiff nicht steuern. Er schlägt vor, den Raum mit dem Sarkophag zu verlassen und anderswo zu überlegen, was zu tun ist. Sie schleichen wieder durch die Gänge und finden den Hangar, wo die Todesgleiter hängen. Sie befinden sich auf dem Raumschiff, das die Erde angreifen wird. Die Jaffa versammeln sich bei dem Kommunikationsglobus, wo Apophis sich an seine Leute wendet. Er ordnet an, dass die Leute den Befehlen seines Sohnes gehorchen sollen. Der Sarkophag öffnet sich und Kloren steigt heraus. Jack ordnet an, dass Carter und Jackson Sprengstoff im Raumschiff verteilen sollen. Teal’c und er gehen Skaara nach. Sie erledigen Skaaras Wachen und schnappen den Jungen. Sie versiegeln die Türen und nehmen sich Klorel/Skaara vor. Während dessen bringen Carter und Jackson Sprengladungen an den Todesgleitern an. O'Neill will, dass Skaara sich mit ihm unterhält, aber er erreicht nur Klorel. Die Türblockade wird überbrückt. O'Neill schießt einmal auf Klorel mit der Zat-Waffe, damit Skaara sprechen kann. Skaara ruft nach Jack und Daniel. Er leidet und will wissen, ob O'Neill noch sein Freund ist. Er bittet um Verzeihung dafür, dass die Goa'uld die Erde überfallen wollen. Die feindlichen Jaffa kommen herein und überwältigen Teal’c und Jack. Carter und Jackson sind beim Stargate, um Ladungen zu platzieren, als die Tür aufgeht und die Wachen O'Neill und Teal’c vor den Kommunikationsglobus führen, damit Klorel Apophis zeigen kann, wen er gefangen hat. Carter und Jackson verstecken sich. Apophis befiehlt über den Globus, Teal’c und O'Neill zu töten. O'Neill bittet Skaara zu verhindern, dass einer der Priester Teal’c mit einem Dolch die Larve entfernt, und Klorel gebietet Einhalt. O'Neill und Teal’c werden abgeführt. Carter stellt die Zeitzünder auf 24 Stunden ein. Dann gehen sie hinter Teal’c und Jack her. Skaara lässt das Raumschiff beschleunigen und sie befinden sich auf einmal im Anflug auf die Erde. Auf der Erde stellt man fest, dass 2 Riesenobjekte Kurs auf die Erde nehmen. Die Objekte wurde noch nicht identifiziert. General Hammond ruft den Präsidenten an. Jackson und Carter schleichen durch die Gänge. Sie folgen einer Jaffapatrouille zu den Todesgleitern. Die Gleiter werden startbereit gemacht. Die Erde wird in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Das SGC wird zur Schaltzentrale ernannt. Carter und Jackson finden O'Neill und Teal’c bei Klorel und dem Sarkophag. Sam wirft eine Rauchgranate. Sie erledigen die Wachen. Skaara erwischt Jackson und beginnt, ihn mit dem Handgerät zu verletzen. O'Neill zielt mit seiner Waffe auf Skaara. Als er nicht aufhört, schießt O'Neill auf den Jungen. Skaara geht zu Boden. Er sagt noch kurz etwas und stirbt dann. Jackson rappelt sich wieder hoch. Teal’c ruft O'Neill zum Fenster. Sie steuern die Erde an. SG-1 steht vor dem Panorama-Energiefeld und starrt hinaus. Der Angriff steht kurz bevor. Informationen *Die Zat ist zum ersten Mal zu sehen *Ist ein Stargate in der Umlaufbahn eines Planeten, so kann das Tor, welches sich an Bord befindet, angewählt werden Zitate en:Within the Serpent's Grasp fr:Dans Le Nid Du Serpent it:L'Incubo Si Avvera Kategorie:SG-1 Staffel 1